Sights that gives you shiver
by TedLevine
Summary: MODERN AU (fluff). - "What could possibly make our dearest queen refuse such an irresistible offer ? I wonder . Do you have something in mind Beastie ?" Her smile was soft , red , as always , and Aurora's mind still bugged to some older places when she heard Maleficient calling her that way . -xxx


Maleficient Fanfiction : Sights that give you shiver .

Maleficient x Aurora = Malora Author : TedLevine

* x- Modern A.U. -x xxx FLUFF xxx

( The events of the movie are still valid, but Aurora and Maleficient are now living in the 21 century, Aurora is still queen , they are still in the same kingdom , but everything is more evolved . Maleficient's wings are gone when they are in this alternative dimension , and they have the hability to come back to the normal Maleficient Universe, but are choosing to stay in this Modern .A.U. For now .) *

" What are you doing ?" Aurora's soft voice erupted Maleficient's lunatic thougts .  
The beautiful and older woman was sitting at the top of the wonderful hill filled with shiny colours , she was resting her hands a bit behind her , on the green grass loved by the yellow and wonderful smiles of the sun , arms streched . Her bare legs were resting in the emptiness , luminent eyes glowing to the soft wind . Aurora found her beautiful .

Even more than before, if it was ever possible .  
The brune was looking at the setting sun , sky orange and pink, yellow sometimes. It reminded her of before , when she was a kid .

" Playing strip poker, obviously", the wonderful woman replied without even a smile , lost in her contemplation . " Care to join me ?"

Aurora smiled, laughed a bit , softly , not in a rude or brutal way . It was enough . Her laugh was never too much, it was never out of place .

"Maybye another time , princess sarcasm ."

She approached Maleficient , staying behind her . The brune raised an eyebrow, intrigued .

"What could possibly make our dearest queen refuse such an irresistible offer ? I wonder . Do you have something in mind Beastie ?" Her smile was soft , red , as always , and Aurora's mind still bugged to some older places when she heard Maleficient calling her that way .

" I was hoping you would come with me , actually ."

The beautiful woman laughed sincerely , like swept away by her own joke .

" I had hopped you would have taken me to dinner , first."

Aurora , blushing to her ears, even though she was used to her protector's teasing , still carried on:

" I meant, follow me , Maleficient .

-I know ." The woman sighed , still smiling , and got up .

Maleficient joined Aurora under the yellowish tree, wearing a yellow dress with brown belt , and some sandals . Aurora , herself , was wearing a grey sweater , and wondered how Maleficient seemed to never be cold , with a pair of blue jeans and white converses . She had found these very enjoyable, and knew she was going to miss these clothes when they'll get back to … well , how things were before .

" So," The older woman walked to Aurora and grabbed her extended hand as they continued to walk together , slowly coming down the hill , "what are you so eager to show me ?

-How do you know I want to show you something ?

-I don't know . I just … guessed."

Aurora humed , while looking at her , Maleficient wondered if she had really disturbed the younger girl's plan . She smiled inside of her heart, because she knew that Aurora had cared enough to think of something for her .

They finally arrived in front of the house that Aurora had once shared with the three fairies, and Maleficient held back a laugh as Aurora rushed into the house, remembering the day she had bugged Aurora's "aunts" with rain inside of the house . That was a good one . Aurora herself had laughed about that , when Maleficient had told her the story , a while ago .

"Okay!" Smiled Aurora coming out of the house with a little blue backpack she put on herself , and Maleficient noticed that she had changed her clothes and was now wearing a white sleeveless tee-shirt and a blue-jeaned pair of shorts cut above her knees .

"You look absolute ." Maleficient said, the words almost escaping her red and entertaining lips .  
Realizing her sentece was awfully incomplete and that she was making a fool of herself acting like a 16 years old girl , she completed herself , Aurora still smiling in front of her , a bit more colored than a second ago, probably holding back an amused laughter :

"You … What I meant to say was …" Her yellow eyes seemed to betray her complete lack of words and common sense as Aurora looked at her with an encouraging face . She gulped . It was not that hard .

" You look absolutely lovely , is what I meant to say." She pursed her lips as she corrected hersled , with a smile .

"Thank you , Maleficient." Aurora softly smiled , looking truly happy . "Shall we go?"She asked happily .

"Born ready." The other answered .  
Aurora bursed into an symphony of laugther .

"It's just so weird hearing you speak like that ."She said .

" I assure you that hearing you using the word "yolo" was enough for a lifetime,"The tall women said, walking through the forest with her . " Though, I must admet, once a while , it is quite funny.

-It's really funny ."Aurora continued to laugh again .

"If we ever start speaking that way seriously , I suggest we go back straight into the woods.

-Agreed."

Aurora and Maleficient ended up in a yellowish looking plain , for the grass was still under the influence of the sun . They sat in the center , the castle could be seen behind Aurora's back , and Maleficient thougt to herslef that , after all , it had not changed that much in this world . The blonde put her backpack on the floor next to her , Maleficient in front of her , a river behind the brune woman .

"So... there is something I wanted to talk to you about ."Aurora said .

The gracious woman arched an eyebrow .

"I'm always listening."She said .

Aurora smiled, feeling extremly guilty all of a sudden . But , it wasn't like it was her fault anyways, and it was not that bad .

"Malfie, I..."

Aurora had decided that "Malfie" was a good enough abreviation . "Malef" was just gross, and "Mal" was unrespectfull . Plus, she had gained the older woman's approval for this sort of nickname. She had came to think that the strong witch did not mind anymore . After all , she _was _still calling her " Beastie" since her birth . Or , almost .

"I received a letter from the conselar Madrick ," she started , " he is not at all against the idea of me going in vacation here with you, and says that i'll be able to go back whenever I want, but ..."

Aurora got her ipod out of her backpack , and what seemed like … a red cup ? Dear god, what was this girl even thinking about ? Maleficient didn't care , she was just drinking everyone of her words with an almost religious thirst and attention .

" He said he wants me to come back at the castle as soon as possible."She ended while placing the red cup on two plate , and grey stones she had joined together as to constitue a small table .

"Apparently , there had been quite some fuss with I don't know what other kingdom."She said . " Something about two sisters getting married , or a hair-dresser... or was it an ice queen ? I don't remember . He says I have to go there too . It'd take me two weeks or so . Maybye less, probably . The point is … he said , you can't go with me .

-Am I not old enough to decide wether I want to go with you or not ?

"It's not even that ..."Aurora statled. "It's … you can't go with me In Arendelle,"she said, "they're afraid there'll already be too much fuss . And , you have to stay here, you are the protector of this place ," she gestured at the forest , " whatever universe we are in ."

"I can assure my duty in _our _universe ."Maleficient said , feeling suddenly a bit lowered down . Maybye she just felt extremly tired , and that was all . But probably not . Also , she was not willlig to let Aurora …

"No, Malfie, it's … you … I don't want you to do that. You already have done so much and …"

A strangely comfortable silence took place between the both of them .

"When are you leaving ?" Maleficient asked .

"Tomorrow afternoon."She said .

The other felt her heart pinch . A lot .

" So … this is why I wanted to … go here ,with you I mean . I … I don't want you to say anything until i'm finished, okay ?" Her eyes were glowing with an unusal emotion .  
_"She will be happy everyday of her life ." _Maleficient thougt , her beautiful yellowish and also glowing eyes – as always – hid her thougts behind her walls . She wondered if Aurora was happy in this moment . She didn't think so , and wasn't happy neither . She was sure going to miss …

" I'm going to miss you . A lot ."

It had been a while indeed since the pair had parted , eversince they had met again on that beautiful night , they had been together almost everyday of their life . Of the life ? Was it the same thing ? Maleficient wondered .

"And .. I … know that …"  
Maleficient blinked her eyes once . Yes .

"You'll miss me too ."Aurora finally finished, thanks to her love's encouragement.

"So … I have this something for you!"She exclamed, her smile still shining , but she wiped a rebel tear of her left eye . Her left beautiful eye .

She clicked on the ipod, and then took the cup in her hands, starting to tap on the stones with it, then on her hands , stone hands , stone , hand … it made a curious melody , Maleficient thougt .  
And then the melody brougth by the ipod , an instrumental of batterie and guitar , mostly , for what Maleficient now knew from this strange kind of culture . After a couple of seconds , Aurora's voice started rising , softly , perfectly , pinkly – if that word even existed - , perfect .

" I got my ticket for the long way round,"in a sight of Maleficient , Aurora's sort of childlish and giggly , light hearted and beautifull smile was back. She made a little gesture of her eyebrow towards the blue backpack , as to support what she said:

"Two bottles of whiskey for the way" That made Maleficient smile.

But then , Aurora looked up from her cups to look right into Maleficient's eyes, her soul , body, feeling completely bounded , completely synchronised with Maleficient's. She was in love . She was in love . It was love .

"_I cursed her because true love doesn't exist."_

"And I sure would like some sweet company, and i'm leaving tommorrow what do you say?" Aurora's smile was hopeful , eyes teary , cheeks red and happy at the same time . Maleficient was just the sime . _I say I love you . _As the chorus came , Aurora's attention came back to her cup .

"When i'm gone , when i'm gone , you're gonna miss me when i'm gone .

You're gonna miss me by my hair ," wind blew a bit of her beautiful scenting and blond hair , back , and Maleficient saw the sun setting some more behind the beautiful girl, orange ,red , yellow . Wonderful . Magnificent . Oh the irony in that. But it was , magnificent , and she hated it . It was so beautifull and she hated it all. It was wonderful . She had …

"You're gonna miss me everywhere , oh , you're gonna miss me when i'm gone."

Oh , that she was .

"When i'm gone , when i'm gone , you're gonna miss me when i'm gone , you're gonna miss me by my walk ."Her beautiful and iridescent walk indeed . It seemed it had not changed that much since she was a child . Since she had first hugged Maleficient in the forest that day, outside the cottage .

"_Go away._

_-Take me in your arms ."_  
"You're gonna miss me by my talk , oh , you're gonna miss me when i'm gone ."

As the chorus ended, Aurora's eyes got back to Maleficient . She was really beautifull dressed this way she thougt , and she thougt about how , she still remembered of how Maleficient was still beautifull, all dressed in black , meant to be scary , when she first met her . She thougt about how, probably, she had always been beautifull . She couldn't imagine it any other way .

She was right .  
"I got my ticket for the long way round , the one with the prettiest of views," the prettiest of views, Maleficient , " it's got mountains , it's got rivers , it's got sights that make you shivers", and Maleficient thougt about where she was sitting earlier , sometimes she sit there with Aurora too, in silents embraces , sometimes. She wondered if Aurora was talking about this place , the kingdom , the forest , "but it sure'd be prettier with you." Maybye she was talking about Arendelle ? She was sweet. It was the sweetest thing that Maleficient had ever seen or heard .

_Any place'd be prettier with you. Always ._

"When I'm gone , when i'm gone , you're gonna miss me when i'm gone , you're gonna miss me when i'm gone , you're gonna miss me by my walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk , oh , you're gonna miss me when I'm gone ."

Nothing could ever break their gaze.

"When i'm gone , when i'm gone ,you're gonna miss me when I'm gone . You're gonna miss me by my hair , you're gonna miss me everywhere , oh, oh , you're sure gonna miss me when i'm gone ."

Maleficient was now bending dangerously close to Aurora, but not to close though , because she wanted to let Aurora finish her song anyways . And she loved her . Really . She really , really , really fucking loved her . And she was really going to fucking miss her when she'd be gone . The song was too much , everything was just too much . She died under her love , happiness . She loved that girl , oh girl she loved her so much . Every little lyric of that song made her love Aurora even more. And the song wasn't even over … _Torture, I'm telling you . _

"When i'm gone , when i'm gone ,you're gonna miss me when i'm gone , you're gonna miss me by my walk , you're gonna miss me by my talk , oh , you're gonna miss me when i'm gone ." Sound cup. End of the song . She looked up to her .  
"I thank you." She said .

"I think I want to thank you too."Aurora smiled a bit teary , apparently very emotional . And really, they were both. It was beautiful .

"I love you .

-I love you too , Beastie."

A kiss . The sun fell asleep a coupke of seconds after . An embrace a long embrace .  
Aurora left the next day , as planned , and Maleficient smiled to herself that evening . "I'm sure gonna miss you when you're gone she said."

She thougt for a second.

"I miss you." She said.

And the stars listened to her. But, she wasn't leaving tomorrow, what do you say?

She laughed . Idiot.

She looked forward to seeing her again.


End file.
